Establishing a Connection
by MacGateFan
Summary: Written for the LJ comm, ShepsAtlantis, hiatus challenge. What if prompt. In this fic, what if Sheppard's team had acquired the ZPM in Brotherhood. Look, it's Ford!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Establishing a Connection

Part 1

Rating: PG

Author: MacGateFan

Disclaimers: Unfortunately, not mine.

Author's Note: This was written for the lj community, ShepsAtlantis hiatus challenge. Prompt #2 - What if? Pick a moments in season one and alter it, then show the resulting fallout. I chose Brotherhood and I went all out apparently... Way longer than I had anticipated. Enjoy!

* * *

"Elizabeth!" Rodney exclaimed the moment he stepped from the event horizon. "We found it!"

Elizabeth stopped in the middle of the staircase and stared at the ZPM in astonishment. She smiled broadly as she continued down the remaining stairs to greet her flagship team. Elizabeth took in their expressions.

Rodney was grinning wildly, happy with the prospect of being able to shield the city against the Wraith if need be, Ford was nearly bouncing with excitement, and Teyla was genuinely happy that her new friends now had a connection with their home.

When she finally took the opportunity to look at John, she was surprised to find he had left the Gateroom. "Where did Major Sheppard go?"

"Ma'am, we had another run in with the Genii while we were there. Kolya to be more specific."

"Was he injured?"

Ford shrugged. "To be honest, I don't really know. He has a tendency to down play his injuries. From what I could tell, he just had a few bruises and a busted lip."

"He was favoring his side," Teyla responded.

Elizabeth nodded. "Why don't you try to track him down, Lieutenant? Besides the fact I want to speak to him, of course, he should have Carson check him over."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Ford was surprised to find John in the infirmary already. He was quietly tucked away in one of the beds. He knew something was wrong at that moment. "Sir?"

"Hey. Looks like Carson found some cracked ribs,"he replied. "Nothing I can't handle."

Carson walked up to them, a small needle in his hands. "Major again you're trying to hide what's really going on. Not only does he have cracked ribs, but it looks like he's developed an infection from a cut on his arm."

"When did you get that, Sir?"

"Fighting Kolya, of course. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep.■

Carson eyed Ford and the pair went into his office. "What happened on the planet, Son? He seems very withdrawn."

"I don't know, Doc. I mean, we got a ZPM, we beat Kolya, and we made some great allies. I just don't see what could have gone wrong."

The physician was thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps this has to do with Kolya? The last time Major Sheppard dealt with the man, he was forced to kill people defending Atlantis. This may have triggered some kind of delayed post traumatic stress disorder."

"You do realize that if that's the case and Dr. Weir reports that, they're gonna to send him back to Earth."

"Aye, Lieutenant," Carson replied with a sigh. "I know."

Elizabeth was staring intently at the computer screen before her when a knock pulled her from her thoughts. She smiled. "Come in, Carson." Once he was seated, she asked the burning question in her mind. "How is Major Sheppard?"

"Physically he's mending fine, but Elizabeth, I can't seem to get through to him. He's barely eating, barely sleeping. If he keeps this up for much longer, I'll have to feed him intravenously."

"And we still don't know what triggered this?"

"I have a hunch it was Kolya, but since I, nor Dr. Heightmeyer and his team, can't get him to open up, we can't be certain."

Elizabeth nodded. "I can't stall General O'Neill and the IOA much longer, Carson," she said. "If I do, they're bound to figure out that Major Sheppard wasn't just injured in the line of duty. If I don't tell him, someone else just might in their report."

"Aye. I'll go down to see if any of the others have had any luck." He paused. "Perhaps you could come down later? See what you can do?"

"I'll try."

Elizabeth watched him leave the room. She really did need to see him soon anyway. It had been almost a week since they returned from Dagan and she'd only seen him twice since then. Between briefings with the IOA and negotiating with Allina and her people, it had been an exhausting week.

* * *

"Major," Teyla said, taking his hand. "Can you hear me?"

John blinked his eyes open and was greeted by a warm smile. "Hi Teyla."

"Hi John. Are you feeling all right?"

"I think I'm a little hungry," John replied, "but..."

"But what?"

"I can't eat knowing what I've done."

Teyla looked at him in confusion. "What you have done? John, you have done nothing wrong. We have a ZPM, a way to protect ourselves from the Wraith and a way for you and your people to contact your planet as well as allies. John, you have done everything right!"

"Those people... They can never contact their families again, why should I... not that I have any family," he added.

"John Sheppard, are you feeling sorry for yourself? That is not something I would ever expect from you."

"Not me, Teyla, them."

"Who?"

"The Genii."

Teyla nodded in understanding. Seeing Kolya again was definitely the trigger for John's mood. She took his hand in hers. "John, look at me! That was not your fault! You did what you had to do to protect the city! No one blames you!"

"Kolya does."

"He did not say that!"

"He didn't have to, Teyla!" John exclaimed, sitting up. He ignored the slight twinge of his healing ribs. "I have to live with it everyday! I have to dream about it and hear the thump of their bodies as they hit the shield!"

Teyla was standing at this point, trying to get John to calm down. Carson rushed in carrying a needle. He quickly injected it into John's IV as Teyla continued to attempt to calm him down.

"Shh... It's all right, John," she said. "Everything will be all right."

John held tightly to her hand as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Elizabeth arrived in the infirmary to see John playing with the bowl of soup Carson had sent up for him. Shaking her head, she walked over to him. "You do know there are starving children in the Pegasus Galaxy who would love even a sip of that, right?"

John looked up from the bowl. "I've tried to eat it, but it just keeps coming back up. I seem to have these panic attacks and I start keep thinking about those soldiers..."

He trailed off and Elizabeth placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling. "John, you have to realize that you did what you needed to do so we would all survive. We both know there's never a good reason to kill someone, but when you're defending yourself, your friends, I think it's justifiable.

"The reason you're feeling the way you are is that you are nothing like Kolya. You are a caring and thoughtful person. I've seen this demonstrated within the walls of this very city."

John wanted to believe her so badly. Deep down he knew he did, but coming to terms with it was another problem by itself. "I know you're trying to help, Elizabeth, but I think I'm going to be sent back to Earth regardless of how I'm dealing with this."

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"McKay told me about Colonel Caldwell. That guy always seems to be there when I screw up. He's friends with my Dad and hates my guts. He hated how I disregarded those orders and what it did to his best friend. I'm half surprised he didn't voice his opinion against me when I joined the expedition."

Elizabeth wasn't expecting John to tell her so much information about his past. _He must be feeling vulnerable_, she thought. "John, you don't have to..."

"It's all right," he replied. "After I received my black mark, my Dad disowned me. I remember packing everything into my car. Caldwell and a few other generals were there to witness and they had a few too many drinks. They kept making comments and throwing empty cans at me. I'm not sure where Dad was through the whole thing, but I just ignored it and left."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"What was I going to say? And to who? It wasn't like my life was threatened," John said.

"Dr. Weir."

Elizabeth tapped her radio. "Go ahead, Peter," she said.

"The Daedalus has arrived. Colonel Caldwell is requesting permission to land at the east pier."

"Thank you," she replied. ⌠I'm going down to meet them now."

John watched as she hesitated. "Go on, I'll be fine, really. Besides, I'm sure Caldwell is looking forward to meeting his new boss."

Elizabeth shook her head as she headed towards the door. "Very funny."

She arrived on the pier a few minutes later with Sergeant Bates in tow. Elizabeth took a deep breath when Colonel Caldwell finally appeared. She had to make a good impression since he would be the one to report to General O'Neill and the IOA.

"Colonel Caldwell," she said, extending her hand. She eyeballed the man, trying to remind herself to stay objective despite what John said he did. "Welcome to Atlantis."

Caldwell accepted her hand. "Thank you, Doctor." He glanced behind her at Bates, who was saluting him. He returned the salute. "I was lead to believe that Major Sheppard was in charge of the military here."

"He is, Colonel," Elizabeth replied. "He was injured on the mission to recover the ZPM."

He seemed to ignore Elizabeth's comment, then moved over to Bates. "Sergeant, I'd like you to supervise the unloading of personnel and cargo. Report to me within the hour."

"Yes, Sir!"

As Bates moved away, Caldwell turned to face Elizabeth. "Now let's visit Major Sheppard."

* * *

John had just finished his soup when Elizabeth led Caldwell towards him. He took a deep breath and tried to sit up as straight as possible. He was giving John that same look of detest from so many years ago.

"Sir," he said with a nod.

Elizabeth noted the slight change in John's demeanor around Caldwell and suddenly the Colonel was looking at her. "Yes?" she asked, almost hesitantly.

"I'd to speak with Major Sheppard in private, please." Caldwell waited until Elizabeth was out of earshot before he spoke up. "I understand you were there when Colonel Sumner was killed. In fact, if I read the report correctly, you are indirectly responsible for his death."

John swallowed around the lump in his throat. He really hated feeling intimidated by people, but the whole situation with Sumner still hadn't left him alone. He still had nightmares about it.

"Surely you didn't travel light years from Earth just to berate me, Colonel."

Caldwell grinned smugly. "Of course not, Major. After a conversation with your Father it was decided I would get your job and you were going back to Earth."

"My Dad..."

"Yes, he knows. The President gave him clearance when he asked about you. He honestly couldn't understand why you came out here, but he realizes the answer now. Dr Weir was just using you for your gene."

John shook his head in disbelief. That couldn't be further from the truth... could it? Now that he thought about it, she was quite insistent that he come. Hell, even General O'Neill was!

"I'll leave you to your thoughts, Major."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Establishing a Connection

Part 2

Rating: PG

Author: MacGateFan

Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

John headed to the Gateroom with a heavy sigh. Caldwell was staying in Atlantis with the Daedalus while he was being sent back to Earth through the Stargate. He took a deep breath as he turned down the last corridor.

What he saw when he entered the Gateroom would be something he'd never forget. Every soldier, scientist, civilian and more seemed to be packed in there. Elizabeth and his team stood in the middle of the room and everyone began to clap as he entered.

John was beyond shocked and could see his friends smiling as he walked up to them. "What is all this?"

"Just wanted to thank you for all you've done, Sir," Ford replied.

Elizabeth nodded. "John, we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and I wanted you to know that I've given the President my full recommendation for you to return."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

Teyla stepped up to him, bowing her head towards his. He copied the gesture and they remained that way for a few moments. "You will be missed, John Sheppard and my people will speak of the day you first came to Athos. I hope to see you again soon."

"Same here," he replied.

John went to Rodney next. "Hey, don't be too mean to your fellow scientists. I'm sure they're just as smart as you."

"Excuse me?" Rodney asked indignantly.

"Take care, Rodney."

Rodney sobered and accepted the hand shake. "You too."

With one last look at the Atlantis expedition team, John stepped through the event horizon and back to Earth. His heart hammered in his chest when two SFs came towards him. They stopped just in front as General O'Neill entered the room.

"Major Sheppard."

"General," he replied with a salute.

Jack saluted back. "Come with me."

One of the SFs began sputtering. "But, Sir, we have orders to take..."

"Hey, does it say 'general' anywhere on your uniform?" The SF shook his head. "Then you don't have those orders anymore. You're dismissed."

John hid the grin that was about to emerge as he followed Jack out the door and through the halls of the SGC. He saw a few familiar faces, most of which were giving him nasty looks.

Jack opened the door to one of the quarters. "Sir?"

"The IOA wants you court martialed, Major. I'm trying to prevent that. Just be good little soldier and stay confined to these quarters for the time being. I'm heading upstairs to speak with the President."

John's eyes widened. "He's here?"

"No, Bat Phone. I'll send Daniel by with some lunch."

"Thank you, Sir."

Jack nodded. "Just don't make me regret it."

John shut the door and sighed as he lay down on the bed. He already missed the hum of Atlantis. His missed his friends. As he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, he dreamed of being back home with them all.

* * *

"I truly believe that, Sir. Yes, Sir," Jack said, looking up when he heard a knock. He waved Daniel in. "If anyone is qualified for that position, it's Major Sheppard. He's already been there; he knows what he's up against. I think it would be an incredible waste of money to train someone new. I realize that, Sir. I will. Thank you, Sir."

Daniel spoke up when Jack put the phone back in its cradle. "So, what'd the President say?"

"He's going to call me tomorrow for an answer."

"Jack, the man saved dozens of lives since his assignment to Atlantis. You can't tell me they're still pissed about his black mark."

Jack nodded. "I know Daniel, but that's something that sticks to you like a bad case of plaque. Sheppard disobeyed a ton of people and those people can't trust him. They don't think he can handle his own command."

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Daniel muttered.

"What's that, Daniel?"

"Nothing!"

"That's what I thought. Look, why don't you see if Sheppard's in the mood to get out of here for a bit. I know I hate being confined to quarters. I'll see what Carter and Teal'c are up to."

"Okay. I'll meet you topside in 20 minutes."

* * *

"Major Lorne, what can I do for you?" Elizabeth asked as he stood in the doorway to her office.

"May I come in?" At her nod, he did so and sat across from her. He was quite a few moments before speaking up again. "Ma'am, I think many of the expedition members are having a difficult time with Colonel Caldwell."

Elizabeth nodded again. "I thought that was what you were coming to talk about. I've noticed it as well. He's a very demanding man, isn't he?"

"Not only that, but he's been making horrible comments about Major Sheppard. He is way out of line! Many are defending the Major, but I think a few of the Marines are starting to agree with him."

"Thank you, Major. The next time I contact Earth, I will be certain to include that in my report, however..."

Lorne grinned. "You need Caldwell distracted so he's not up here."

"I would never say that."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Elizabeth sighed as Lorne left her office. The morale of the expedition team had gone from excitement to finding the ZPM to deflating in a matter of hours. She knew contact with Earth was paramount, but at what sacrifice to her team? And at what sacrifice to John Sheppard?

* * *

Rodney was having a very difficult time working with the soldiers standing in his lab. Without his friend, things began to change and the man had only been gone three days! He glanced up at the Marine. He was newly arrived from Earth, one of Caldwell's top security officers apparently.

He cursed silently when the tablet beeped at him. _Pay attention!_ He thought to himself. The big Marine eyed him suspiciously. "What?" Rodney growled.

"I thought you scientists were supposed to be smart," he replied. Then he looked at his companion. "Aren't they supposed to be smart, Chris?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, Mike. My sister's a scientist and she's smart."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Mike moved closer to Rodney, who looked up at the very tall Marine in front of him, trying not to be scared. He's faced Wraith, for crying out loud!

"We're just trying to understand your logic in following someone like Sheppard, that's all."

"Well, you're not scientists so I don't know how you can even figure out any kind of logic," Rodney replied, for a moment forgetting how big the man in front of him was.

Sheppard would be proud!

Mike was not happy being spoken to that way and punched Rodney in the stomach. The physicist fell to his knees. He felt someone grab at his hair and yank his head back. Mike grinned evilly and smashed his fist into Rodney's face. That was the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness.

Rodney woke up to find he was still in his lab. He surmised he couldn't have been out for too long. Rodney groaned as he sat up. There was no sign of those Neanderthal Marines.

"McKay!"

"Ford, don't shout," he replied, holding a hand to his head.

"Sorry. What happened?"

Rodney took a deep breath before responding. "Those Marines Caldwell stuck with me decided to use me for a punching bag."

"What did you do?"

"What did I do?? The man was making crap comments about Sheppard so I insulted the guy," Rodney said. He paused at Ford's silence. "Look, I know that probably wasn't the wisest idea considering the guy is three times bigger than me, but..."

Ford smiled. "No, McKay, I was just a little stunned that's all. When we first met you would have just coward under a table."

"This is true," he replied as Ford helped him to his feet.

* * *

_John,  
I hope this letter finds you well. Everyone misses you here, even Atlantis. Rodney swears the city purposely turns off the lights when your name is mentioned. I told him that was impossible seeing as you're mentioned quite often._

_We were able to finalize trade with Allina and her people. They're having a feast to celebrate and they are requesting your presence. I don't know if General O'Neill will let you come, but seeing as you were instrumental in setting up that trade, I would love for you to be there._

_Take care, John, and know that we're pulling for you!_

_Sincerely,  
Elizabeth _

John sighed as he folded the letter. He would love to go back there, but he doubted that would happen. Especially with the way things were going. The decision that was supposed to last a day had turned into three days and he was getting antsy.

A jog. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. John quickly got changed and headed to the gym. He was happy that General O'Neill trusted him enough to let him roam the corridors without an escort.

He had just turned the corner when he nearly slammed into someone. The first thing he noticed were the General's bars so he stood at attention. Finally looking at the face of the man before him, John's stomach dropped.

"General Sheppard, Sir," he said.

"You screwed up again, Jonathan." John remained at attention as the man circled him, arms crossed, eyes blazing with fury. "Mark Sumner was a good man and a good friend. I don't care how much others believe you were helping him, but I know! I know! I've faced enemies down, but I would NEVER kill a fellow officer!"

John was about to yell back until General O'Neill and Colonel Carter came around the corner. "General Sheppard," Jack said. "To what do we owe this pleasure? I must have missed the memo because I had no clue you were coming!"

"O'Neill," General Sheppard sneered. "I don't need your permission to come here. I have the highest security clearance."

Sam watched as John stood at attention, his face pale. She nudged Jack, who realized what he was doing. "At ease, Major," Jack told John. "Now, General, I don't care if you have permission or not, but I think it's time you left."

Jack led General Sheppard down the hall as John quietly remained where he was. "John?" Sam said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"Peachy," came the snarky reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Establishing a Connection

Part 3

By MacGateFan

Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

"Colonel Caldwell, may I have a word?" Elizabeth asked arms crossed as she glared at him.

Caldwell nodded and followed her to her office. She made certain the door was shut before turning to face him. "How dare you allow your men to bully everyone in this city? I don't care how you got this position or who got it for you, but I will not have the people here looking nervously over their shoulders! I expect the men you had "watching over" Dr. McKay will be punished."

"You're losing control here, aren't you?" he asked with a grin.

"Excuse me? I don't think so!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "You are way out of line and I will contact the SGC as soon as I can and explain the situation to them."

Elizabeth nodded to Major Lorne and Lieutenant Ford who were standing outside her office. "Colonel," Lorne said. "If you'll come with us."

When Lorne was close enough, Caldwell grabbed his weapon and pointed it at Elizabeth. She involuntarily took a step back even knowing that it wouldn't prevent a bullet slamming into her brain.

She wondered what on Earth (or Atlantea) happened to this man that he seemed to have cracked. Before she could even blink, Lorne and Ford had tackled him to the ground, the weapon discharging in the scuffle.

Lorne grunted as they effectively subdued Caldwell. He called out to two Marines, who readily went to get him and take him down to the brig. "Dr Weir?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Ford, get a medical team up here!" he said. There was an alarming amount of blood pouring from a small wound on her head. Elizabeth moaned and blinked. Lorne left out a sigh of relief. "Doc? Can you hear me?"

"M'jr? Head hurts," she said. He could see her unfocused eyes. "Miss John."

"Me too, Doc."

"Gonna sleep now, k?"

Carson rushed in and replied before Lorne could. "Stay awake for me, Love," he replied as he picked up some gauze to stem the flow of blood. "Elizabeth!"

"Cars'n. Sleepy."

"I know you are, but I can't let you fall asleep right now." Unfortunately Elizabeth didn't listen and lost consciousness. "Bloody hell!"

* * *

John knocked on General O'Neill's door. "Sir," he said. "You wanted to see me?"

Jack looked up at younger man. "I have some good news for you, Major... Or should I say Colonel?"

"Sir?" John asked, staring at him in shock.

"The President has read some astounding reports on your work in Atlantis. Dr. Weir, and many others, speak very highly of you. And just for the record, I would have done the same in your position."

John smiled. "Thank you, General. That means a lot. Especially after..."

"Yeah, the President's been notified about that too. Any clearance he's had here has been revoked. You leave on the Daedalus' sister ship, the Odyssey within the hour."

John was about to reply when the alarm went off, signaling that the 'Gate had been activated. Jack got up and headed down the stairs and John followed out of curiosity. Walter met them halfway.

"Walter?" Jack asked, noting the way he was looking at John. "What's wrong?"

"It's Atlantis, Sir. Colonel Caldwell sort of snapped."

"What do you mean by that?" John asked.

Walter took a deep breath. "He shot Dr. Weir, Sir. She's in a coma."

John was silent as he felt his world tilt. "Whoa there!" Jack was saying, as he helped him. "I knew it," he muttered.  
"Sir?"

"Nevermind, Sheppard."

Walter spoke up, "Major, Dr. McKay is waiting to speak with you."

"Thanks, Sergeant," he replied, almost feeling numb. Nothing him scared him as much as hearing something happened to Elizabeth. He had no idea why he was feeling this way. The last time he did it didn't end so well for either of them. John shook his head and walked over to monitor. He did a double take when he saw Rodney's black eye.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Colonel Wacko's soldiers did this to me, but that's not important right now."

"Like hell it isn't! What is going on over there, Rodney?"

John listened to his friend in disbelief. He knew what a jerk Caldwell was, but he didn't think the man would stoop so low. John decided he was going to have a long talk with his Father before he the Odyssey left. "I'm leaving soon, Rodney."

"Oh, Major Lorne is requesting we send Caldwell and his two flunkies back to Earth right now. He doesn't want anymore trouble and I'm going to have to agree with him on that."

John turned to face Jack, who nodded. "Send them through, Rodney."

* * *

"Carson, quit fussing over me, I'm fine."

"You'll excuse me that, as your physician, I do not agree with your assessment," he replied. "Elizabeth, you've been in a coma for nearly two weeks! Your body is tired and needs rest."

Elizabeth yawned. "Maybe I am a little tired. Do you think I'll be well enough to go to John's welcome home party?"

"I'm sure we can arrange that."

"Are you kidding, Carson?" Rodney asked in disbelief. "You just said so yourself, she's been a coma! She needs to rest so her head doesn't... explode or anything."

Elizabeth smiled at the concern in Rodney's voice. "As long as I rest up, I should be able to join you all for a bit tomorrow evening. Besides, who's more better qualified to agree than Carson?"

Rodney was about to make a comment when Teyla glared at him. "I know when I'm not wanted," he replied, leaving.

Teyla and Elizabeth chuckled. "It is good to see you awake, Elizabeth," the Athosian said. "We were quite worried."

"Thank you, Teyla. What have I missed?"

"Elizabeth," Carson warned.

"I won't be able to sleep until I've talked to Teyla, Carson."

"Very well, but no longer than five minutes!"

Elizabeth nodded. "Of course."

Teyla explained what happened after Elizabeth lost consciousness. "Rodney immediately went into action and informed your people. He had them send Colonel Caldwell and the other two men working for him back to Earth."

"Is Rodney all right? I know how nervous he can get sometimes."

"I think once he spoke with Colonel Sheppard, he was fine."

Elizabeth blinked. "Did you just say Colonel Sheppard?"

"Yes. He was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel just before Rodney contacted Earth."

"That's wonderful," she replied, thinking of John. He was always there for her no matter how crazy things on Atlantis had gotten. "He deserves it."

Teyla nodded, nothing the slight color forming on her cheeks. "Elizabeth, are you all right? Should I get Dr. Beckett?"

"You've seen right through me, haven't you?"

"I have, but I promise not to say anything, however, you should."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm not so sure, Teyla. Things are complicated and I'm afraid of what would happen if we did start seeing one another. The military has strict rules about relationships between their people."

"But you are not in the military, Elizabeth," she replied. "And you cannot help who you fall in love with. Perhaps they will take into consideration the fact that you were cut off from your planet for so long. Perhaps they will understand that these things happen."

"Perhaps. Or maybe they'll send John right back to Earth."

* * *

"Dr. McKay, the Odyssey has arrived. They're requesting permission to land on the east dock."

Rodney continued typing away at his keyboard, but looked up when he felt all eyes on him. "What? Do you really need my permission to let the Odyssey land?"

"Just following--"

"Procedure, I know," he said, waving his hand dismissively, "Let them land."

Suddenly there was flash of light and one Lt Colonel John Sheppard was standing before them. "I'm baaaack."

"Damn it, Sheppard! Give me a heart attack, why don't you!" Rodney cried.

John laughed. "Sorry."

"No you're not."

John looked around the Gateroom, everyone nodding to him and shaking his hand to welcome him back. He gestured to Rodney to follow him and soon they were in the corridor heading to the infirmary.

"Is everyone all right?"

"For the most part. Did you ever find out what the deal was with Colonel Wacko?"

John nodded. "I did, but I'll wait until we're in the infirmary. I'm sure everyone else will want to know as well."

Upon arrival in the infirmary, Carson greeted John warmly. "It's good to have you back. And congratulations, Colonel, it was well earned."

"Thanks, Doc. How's Elizabeth?"

"She's doing much better. She woke up a few days ago and it's been very difficult trying to keep her in here."

John grinned. "Someone has to keep you on your toes."

"I supposed," Carson replied with a chuckle. "Elizabeth is in the private room back near my office. I'll call Lieutenant Ford and Teyla and let them know you're here."

Rodney was following John to Elizabeth's room. "Rodney, leave them alone."

"What? Oh fine, I'll see if Lorne wants to hear the story of Colonel Wacko."

John began his story with his arrival at the SGC. When he got to the part with his Father, everyone understood where Colonel Caldwell came into the picture. John's friends could tell he was feeling the blame for this, as usual.

"Sheppard, you can't blame yourself for your Father or Caldwell's stupidity," Rodney said.

Teyla nodded. "Rodney is right. We should be happy that they are gone and you have returned to your rightful place."

"I'll second that!" Carson replied.

"Definitely!" Ford said.

All eyes turned to Elizabeth, she was crying. "Hey," John said. "I'm really sorry about all this."

"It's not that. I'm just... I'm just so happy that you're here."

Carson and Teyla had to each grab Rodney and Ford by the arms to pull them out of the room. The pair each glanced at the on pulling on them, who both proceeded to glare and they finally understood.

"I'm very glad to be back too, Elizabeth," he replied, taking her hand.

"I missed you so much. My heart seemed to ache for you, John."

He smiled with a nod. "I know the feeling."


End file.
